Rencontre impossible
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: SG-1 traverse la porte et se retrouve quelque part à Vancouver. TERMINÉE


**Rencontre impossible**

Auteur : Morgann   
E-Mail : webmistress@morgann.fr.fm   
Série : Stargate SG-1   
Saison : Début de la 6   
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun   
Genre : Humour   
Résumé : SG-1 traverse la porte et se retrouve quelquepart à Vancouver   
Date : 6/07/2003   
Note : Je viens avoir l'idée de cette débilité, et j'ai décidé de la faire connaître à tout le monde.   
Je remercie Amy Quirrel pour ses feedbacks, et ses encouragements ! 

*-*-* 

Base Cheyenne Mountain, U.S.A. 

Sam, Janet, Teal'c, Hammond et Jonas sont réunits en salle de briefing. Ils attendent Jack qui est en retard pour changer. Quelqu'un arrive en courant dans la salle de briefing, et se crache sur les seins de Sam. 

Sam : Mon Colonel !   
Jack : Quoi ?   
Sam : Pourriez-vous vous retirer de là s'il vous plait ?   
Jack : Ah, désolé Carter… 

Jack se dépêche de s'asseoir à sa place. 

Hammond : Bien, SG-1, je vous informe que votre mission sur P6Z-486 a été modifiée.   
Sam : Comment ça ?   
Janet : Le Général et moi allons vous accompagner.   
Jack : Pour Janet, je suis d'accord, mais vous, mon Général, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une crise cardiaque en passant la porte.   
Hammond : Colonel !   
Jack : Oui ?   
Hammond : Vous êtes désepérant !   
Sam : C'est pas nouveau !   
Jonas : On y va ou pas ?   
Hammond : Départ dans deux heures ! 

*-*-* 

SG-1, Janet et Hammond sont réunits en salle d'embarquement. La Porte est ouverte. 

Hammond : En route, mauvaise troupe ! 

Ils passent tous la porte. 

*-*-* 

Vancouver, Canada 

Plateau d'une série TV. Les acteurs Richard Dean Anderson, Chistopher Judge, Corin Nemec, Don S Davis et actrices Teryl Rothery et Amanda Tapping sont entrain de tourner une scène. 

Martin Wood : Coupez ! On la g… 

L'objet qui est derrière lui, une Porte des Étoiles en métal, commence à bouger. 

Martin Wood : Dites, qui fait bouger la Porte ?   
Technicien : Personne !   
Amanda Tapping : Quoi ?   
Richard Dean Anderson : C'est peut-être les petits hommes vert !   
Corin Nemec : Non, les Tok'ras !   
Christopher Judge : Moi je vous dis que c'est Thor !   
Teryl Rothery : C'est les Nox !   
Martin Wood : Mais biensûr, et pourquoi pas SG-1 ! 

Le vortex se forme. 

Martin Wood : C'est pas censé fonctionner normalement !   
Amanda Tapping : Ouais, ben en tout cas elle marche ! 

SG-1, Hammond et Janet débarquent. 

Jack : Où est-ce qu'on est tombé encore !   
Martin Wood : Faut que j'arrête la marijuana…   
Sam : Mon Colonel, je crois que nous sommes au SGC.   
Amanda Tapping : Désolée de vous contredire, mais vous êtes sur un plateau de série TV ! 

Tout le monde se regarde, troublé par leur ressemblance. 

Hammond : Bonjour, je suis le Général Georges Hammond de L'US Air Force. Voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter et le Major Janet Fraiser également de l'USAF, et également les civils Jonas Quinn et Teal'c.   
Christopher Judge : Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !   
Jack : Teal'c, vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui !   
Teal'c : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, O'Neill !   
Martin Wood : Bon, allez tous dans la salle de briefing. Ah oui, Min, Rick, Tito, Chris, Corin et Don, filez vous mettre en civil, pour qu'on ne puisse pas vous confondre avec… nos visiteur, 

*-*-* 

Salle de briefing. SG-1, Hammond, Janet, Amanda,, Richard, Teryl, Christopher, Corin et Don sont présent et attendent Martin Wood, qui entre acommpagné de Robert C Cooper et de Joseph Mallozi. 

Martin Wood : Bonjour. Je me présente Martin Wood, un des réalisateur de la série Stargate SG-1, qui se tourne ici. Voici Robert C Cooper, un des producteurs, également scénariste, et Joseph Mallozi, un autre scénariste.   
Joseph C Cooper : Et nos acteurs principaux. Richard Dean Anderson alias Rick, Amanda Tapping alias Min, Christopher Judge alias Chris, Corin Nemec, Teryl Rothery alias Tito et Don S Davis.   
Janet : Sam, savez-vous ce qui s'est passé avec la porte ?   
Sam : Ça pourrait être un effet magnétique, qui aurait dévié tous les neutrinos, entrainant une distortion du temps qui aurait causé un…   
Jack : Zzzzzzzz ! 

Sam regarde autour d'elle. Ils dorment tous ! 

Sam : Je sais que vous en n'avez rien à faire mais quand même ! DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !   
Jack : Quoi… Maman, laisse moi encore dormir !   
Amanda Tapping : Désolée Samantha…   
Sam : C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon ! Et puis, vous pouvez m'appeller Sam !   
Don S Davis : Même quand c'est Min qui dit ça, on s'endort à moitié, c'est devenu une habitude !   
Teryl Rothery : Ouais…   
Hammond : Major, il faudrait trouver une solution pour repartir d'ici !   
Martin Wood : Je ne crois pas que notre porte peut vous aider, c'est une fause.   
Jonas : Vous êtes sûrs ? On a bien réussit à la traverser !   
Robert C Cooper : OK ! Major, faites ce que vous avez à faire.   
Janet : Je vais vous aider, Sam.   
Sam : Vous n'allez pas vous endormir ?   
Janet : Je vais essayer mais je ne vous promet rien !   
Teal'c : Je viens avec vous, Major Carter.   
Richard Dean Anderson : Tiens, il parle !   
Jack : Ça lui arrive une fois toute les deux heures.   
Sam : Janet, Teal'c, venez, on va voir si le DHD marche. 

Sam, Janet et Teal'c sortent, tout comme Martin Wood, Joseph Mallozi et Robert C Cooper. 

Richard Dean Anderson : Dites moi, Jack, quelles sont les relations entre vous et Sam ?   
Jack : A part le travail, je dirais que nous sommes amis.   
Jonas : Il ment.   
Teryl Rothery : Ça on le sait ! Il est amoureux !   
Jack : …   
Amanda Tapping : La moitié des fans de la série espèrent que vous allez tomber dans ses bras.   
Don S Davis : Vous formez un beau couple !   
Jack : Le règlement de l'USAF…   
Richard Dean Anderson : On la connaît la loi de non-fraternisation ! Mais, on s'en sert juste pour garder l'audimat de la série.   
Hammond : Colonel, vous devriez voir la vérité en face ! Toute la base et au courant, sauf vous deux !   
Jack : Comment ça ?   
Jonas : Eh bien, il y a des paris sur la date de quand vous vous mettrez ensemble… La cagnotte atteint des sommets d'ailleurs !   
Hammond : Réfléchissez, Jack, le Major et vous êtes les deux éléments les plus importants de la base, personne ne peut vous renplacer, vous ne risquez rien… à part peut-être un coup de poing de la part de Jacob Carter ! 

*-*-* 

Sam, Janet et Teal'c tripottent le DHD, m'enfin, c'est plutôt Sam qui le fait, Teal'c et Janet n'ont pas résisté au explication scientifiques de Sam : ils dorment ! 

Sam : Janet, tu peux me passer le tournevis ? Janet, Teal'c ? Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait encore ? 

Janet se réveille. 

Janet : Désolée, Sam ! Euh…   
Sam : Vangeance !   
Janet : Au secours, un monstre ! 

Sam prend un seau d'eau et le balance sur Janet, qui était devant le DHD. Le DHD se prend plein d'eau, se qui provoque un court circuit et qui déclanche la Stargate. 

Sam : Oh ! Ça marche !   
Janet : T'es dingue, je suis trempée ! 

SG-1, Janet, Hammond, Amanda, Richard, Teryl, Christopher, Corin et Don vont en salle d'embarquement. 

Richard : T'inquiètes, t'arriveras à faire comprendre tes blagues !   
Jack : Je suis en bonne voie, Sam les comprend ! 

Amanda : J'espère que tu arriveras à te faire comprendre un de ces jours !   
Sam : Si les autres pouvaient déjà s'arrêter de dormir quand je parle, ça serait bien ! 

Christopher : Bon courage avec, eux ! Un conseil, essaye de faire des blagues !   
Teal'c : …   
Christopher : C'est une cause perdue… 

Corin : Tu finira par te faire accepter par Jack !   
Jonas : J'suis pas pressé de subir ses pauvres blagues ! 

Don : J'espère pour toi que Jack arrivera un jour à l'heure à un de ses briefings.   
Hammond : Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y arrive, après six ans à être arrivé en retard à chaque fois, ça va être dûr pour lui de changer ses habitudes ! 

Teryl : Continues à torturer Jack, j'adore tourner se scènes !   
Janet : Et moi j'adore le faire, alors comme ça, on est tranquilles ! 

Après avoir envoyé leur code d'identification, SG-1, Janet et Hammond passent la Stargate. 

FIN ! 

Des feebacks me feraient plaisir ! A part si c'est pour me dire que je devrait aller dans un hôpital psychatrique, je le sais déjà !   



End file.
